1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ventilating systems provided with heat exchangers utilizing boiling and condensation of a liquid contained in hermetically sealed containers, and more particularly it is concerned with a ventilating system of the type which is suitable for use for recovering waste heat when ventilation is carried out while space heating or cooling is being effected, for effecting cooling or heating of a space and for effecting cooling by ventilation at night in the summertime.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One type of ventilating system having a heat exchanger known in the art comprises hermetically sealed containers of the heat exchanger having a multiplicity of fins and containing alcohol, a fluoro-carbon, water or other vaporizable liquid sealed therein, a first air passage and a second air passage formed in a cabinet by a partition plate disposed substantially horizontally in the middle of the cabinet, and an air sucking and exhausting fan mounted at least in one of the first air passage and the second air passage. Such ventilating system is generally mounted in a window or a hole formed in a wall of a room.
In the ventilating system of the aforesaid construction, when foul air in the room is exhausted from indoor to outdoor while cooling or heating of the room is being carried out, heat is recovered from the foul air and transferred to fresh air by the heat exchanger as the former is exhausted from the room and the latter is introduced into the room. That is, waste heat is recovered when ventilation is carried out.
When the outdoor temperature drops below the indoor temperature at night in the summertime, for example, the ventilating system is capable of effecting cooling by ventilation wherein cool air is positively drawn by suction from the atmosphere into the room while exhausting warm air from the room to the atmosphere, without effecting heat recovery by means of the heat exchanger.
The ventilating system of the aforesaid construction of the prior art must have an air conditioner or a heater installed separately from the ventilating system when it is desired to carry out space cooling or space heating on a full-scale, because the conventional ventilating system only has the functions of effecting ventilation and heat recovery. Thus the system has the disadvantage of becoming large in overall size.